The International Feline Retrovirus Research Symposium (IFRRS) is a bi-annual symposium that has been alternately held in Europe and USA since 1991. The main objective of this symposium is to serve as a scientific forum to disseminate and exchange new research findings, ideas, and directions by an international scientific community that utilize natural and experimental feline retrovirus infection as a model for human AIDS and leukemia. This conference grant application requests funds to partially support the 10th International Feline Retrovirus Research Symposium. The symposium will be held at the Mills House Hotel and Hibernian Hall in Charleston, South Carolina on May 23-26, 2010. The symposium program is established and the session chairs and keynote speaker identified. Funds are requested to provide minority symposium grants, reduce registration fees for graduate students and subsidize expenses for keynote speakers and session chairs. Additional costs for running this symposium will be covered by registration fees paid by conferees and by contributions made by commercial (pharmaceutical and biotechnology companies), academic, and private institutions. There is no other meeting that brings together the international scientific community involved in retroviral research employing the feline model. The International Feline Retrovirus Research Symposium (IFRRS) is a bi-annual symposium that has been alternately held in Europe and USA since 1991. The main objective of this symposium is to serve as a scientific forum to disseminate and exchange new research findings, ideas, and directions by an international scientific community that utilize natural and experimental feline retrovirus infection as a model for human AIDS and leukemia. This conference grant application requests funds to partially support the 10th International Feline Retrovirus Research Symposium. The symposium will be held at the Mills House Hotel and Hibernian Hall in Charleston, South Carolina on May 23-26, 2010. Funds are requested to provide minority symposium grants, reduce registration fees for graduate students and subsidize expenses for keynote speakers and session chairs. Additional costs for running this symposium will be covered by registration fees paid by conferees and by contributions made by commercial (pharmaceutical and biotechnology companies), academic, and private institutions. There is no other meeting that brings together the international scientific community involved in retroviral research employing the feline model.